Hello Angel
by BelovedShadow
Summary: MCR Fic. Gerard Way's life is starting to spiral out of control, will his fello bandmembers help him regain his hold on life? Will he find a new found love for Frankie Iero? Who knows? I guess you'll just have to read and find out.
1. Your Twisted Shell

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**WARNING!: This fic will eventually contain adult material. ie. Drugs, alchohol, and sexual content.**

**A/N: So this is my first MCR fic! I have written a lot of other stuffs about a lot of other things.. but since my true passion in life is My Chemical Romance, I wanted a good ol fikkie for my heroes! If you're reading this, I'm guessing that you've been saved by Gerard and the guys a few times yourself. Remember, We Will Carry On!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Your Twisted Shell**

**_Gerard's POV_**

Think happy thoughts? Tch! Yeah-fucking-right. I have half a mind to tell the fans to go fuck themselves, cus this whole just be happy shit isn't even working for _me_. Here I am somewhere between my tenth and fifteenth drink, and I still can't get rid of the damn thing I'm trying not to think of in the first fucking place.

You think I'm your hero? Well lucky for you, how bout you go find ME a mother fucking hero, cus I need one a hella lot more than you do. Awww shit here the bastard comes now.

"Gee," He says to me. I hate the way he makes his voice sound like he fucking cares, when no one really does. Giving a shit isn't a human quality.

"Gee, come on, you said you were gonna quit drinkin, man." I glare at him. Did I really say that? Maybe, but who cares, the past is the past and now is now, and right now, I'm drunk as shit.

I'm sick of him, him and the loud one with those drums. I'm sick of my damned little tag-along brother, and I'm extra sick of the smart-ass with the Jew-fro. I'm sick of this fucking band, and this fucking tour, I'll probably be dead before I make it back to Jersey. And who cares if I am? That's right, not a single mother fucking person.

He's biting at his lip like he's scared to talk. He probably thinks I'll snap at him, which I will. So i guess he's smarter than I give him credit for.

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Don't I have fucking legs?" We both knew I was gonna snap at him, I don't even know why he just fucking asked me that question. He holds his hand out to me, but I'm not gonna touch it, it looks too clean.

"Dammit, Gerard! Take my fucking hand!" I smirk up at him, but do as he says anyway.

"You gotta put I dollar in the Lyric jar when we get back." I say cheekily. He just rolls his eyes at me and reaches under me to support my weight as we walk back to the bus. We both know I won't even remember this whole interaction when I wake up tomorrow, but knowing Frankie, he'll be honest enough to put a dollar in anyway.

**_Frank's POV_**

I'm tired as fuck. Gerard didn't even try in the least to be helpful while I was getting him into his bunk last night, and it took forever. Then I had to stay up and fight with the guys for a while, they always say that I have to just once let him wake up covered in piss in a strange bar so that he'll get the point that he's losing control, but I can't let myself do that. I always just go get him and bring him home. Well, to the bus. Then I dropped a dollar into the Lyric Jar and retreated to my own bunk, right next to Gee's. His feet smelled horrible. You really have to love someone to smell them at their worst, and he gets pretty gruesome.

I woke up around ten, which would seem luxurious had I gone to bed before five am. Now it's around noon and Gee needs to wake up or he'll be up hella late again. I start walking to the coffe machine and get the pot brewing, this is the only fool-proof method to awake Gerard once he's passed out. It only takes a few minutes of me sitting here lwaiting for the smell to start spreading about the buss.

I sit here for another three minutes after that and find a groggy Gerard stumbling into the mini kitchen, rubbing at his temples. He clearly has a hang-over. I wonder if he's ever stopped to wonder how he ends up safe in his bed every night. He gives me a little smile and a head nod as a good morning and right on time the coffee maker lets out a beep.

I study his automatic movements as he grabs the fresh pot of coffee and pours himself five mugs. An outsider looking in would have thought that he was getting some for all of us, but in truth Gee just fucking loves coffee. He carries the mugs two at a time to the small table I'm already sitting at and begins to drink silently. He never says a word until he's had his coffee.

I pick at my fingers absentmindedly while he downs the first three cups with ease. Then I look up to see that he's visibly in a much better mood, as he always is after the coffee routine.

"Good morning." I say kindly, now that he's ready to accept kindness.

"Mornin'!" He replies cheerily. I much prefer him sober.

"How'd you sleep?" He scrunches his eyebrows together trying to really think my question over.

"Good, I guess... I had a really weird dream." He giggles lightly in that way that only he can pull off perfectly. I'm grinning like an idiot before I can stop myself.

"Do you remember it?" He nods his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah... but I don't think I wanna talk about it."

"Mkay." I reply. In truth he's sparked my curiosity, but I know better than to get on his bad side. Besides, I can hear the guys coming back from their early morning drinking session. They usually just go have a beer together and chat. Gee stopped going because it tempts him to drink. I stopped going because I didn't want him to wake up alone and freak out. They come in loudly. I can tell they aren't even tipsy, they're just arguing about something.

"No! No! No! Shut the fuck up! I don't fucking care about the band! He's my fucking _brother_ and he needs to know!"

Gerard's face immediately transforms to concern. I know what Mikey's talking about. Me and Mikey are always the first to decide to do what's best for Gee instead of what's best for the band. And now it looks like Mikey is going against the request Bob and Ray made to not stick Gerard in rehab until this tour is over. The problem is, that he's completely ignoring it as if he really has no memory of what he does when the sun goes down, he's like a fucking vampire or something, he takes on a completely different personality.

In my opinion, and apparently Mikey's too, someone needs to force Gee to realize that he has a problem. At the rate he's going, he's not gonna make it out of the Europe alive.

"Tell me what Mikey?" My thoughts get interrupted. The thing that's cute about it is that Gerard said it to Mikey, but looked at me. I'm not saying a damn thing though. I can't. It'll hurt him. Mikey sees my dilemma. He looks like he's gonna say something.

"Well," he tries to make his voice more kind, knowing that his brother isn't going to take this very well.

"The thing is... Gerard..." I can tell he's struggling. But now he's manning up a little, he seems to have decided that he's going to say this no matter what.

"Gerard, you're a total fucking wreck."

"What?" Gee looks like he's going to break.

"You're a wreck! You're out drinking every night after every show! God knows what kind of drugs you're on! You smell like shit! You haven't combed your hair in three weeks! Your clothes are almost as dirty as you are! You were high during the concert last night for fucks sake! And we notice, Gerard! We aren't fucking blind, what you're doing isn't a secret! We fucking know and we want it to stop!"

I'm sitting here trying not to cry at how angry and heart-broken Gee looks. Aw shit, and now he's looking at me with those hazel puppy dog eyes. He knows I'm in on this, Mikey wouldn't have spoken up without my support.

"Bob?" he asks. Focusing those eyes upwards towards the blonde drummer standing over him. Bob doesn't say a fucking thing, he just looks the other way like this whole situation doesn't even include him.

"Ray?" I can hear Gee's voice getting weaker. Ray just shrugs and tries to smile in a friendly way, but he just looks like he smells something foul. We all know who gets questioned next.

When Gerard looks at me I see the tears threatening to spill. His eyes are open so wide they're shaking.

"Frankie?" His voice cracks when he says it, and the first tear falls. I feel like an arse hole. I feel like a complete shit. Not for the same reasons as the other guys. I haven't known Gee long enough to share Mikey's where did it all go wrong thoughts. And still I care too much about him to be worried about what this means for the band, which is Ray and Bob's main concern. My bad feelings are purely because I feel like if I had just stood up and told him earlier it wouldn't have gotten this bad. So I just look at him. I feel like my tears might start spilling, I need to get out of here. I'm not of help anymore.

My feet won't move. Fuck! Why won't they fucking move? Gee's still looking at me. He didn't really expect any answer or response from the other guys, I'm the one who's supposed to tell him that Mikey doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm supposed to comfort him and tell him that he's a lot better off than he feels. That's my job as his best friend. But I can't. Aren't I also supposed to have what's best for him in mind? I really just want to tell him that every thing's going to be fine. But I know what I have to say.

"You're not okay, Gee."

He looks at me with those crying hazel eyes again.

"Are you sure?" He asks in that voice that means he's see-sawing between an emotional breakdown and total rage. I sigh.

"Trust me." It's all I can say before my mouth is glued shut by the tension in the room. This is the part we're all familiar with. The part where he hits rock bottom and explodes. Here we fucking go again.

**_Gerard's POV_**

Trust him? Of course I trust him. How could I not trust Frankie? They're all sitting here waiting for me to blow. I'm sure that's what they're doing. I am too. I can feel the anger rising and I'm doing a fucking battle with my own emotions. I'm sitting here trying to tell myself that them just being here is a sign that this shit isn't betrayal. But that sure is what it fucking feels like. I haven't even noticed that by now I'm already glaring at Mikey with such a rage that I can see him tense up and scoot away a little.

Am I really that bad? Well, it's true I didn't think they knew that I was using. I didn't think they knew that I was drinking either, I can never remember a fucking thing once I get drunk, but then again it would make sense for at least one of them to know since I wake up in my bed every morning. Who knew first? Mikey? That seems logical, he's known me longest. No. No, it's Frank that knew all along. He knows me best. My little Frankie could tell me I had _zits _before I noticed. He damn sure would have been the first to know. I bet Frankie's been trying to tell me this shit all along. He's not the type to let me just sit and simmer until I burn.

Now what? I'm trying so fucking hard to keep this anger down, but in truth I want to fucking hit something. I would hit Bob, he's the most buff, but he'll hit me back. So it happens. I'm slapping Frank across the fucking face before either of us know what's even going on. And what is the bastard doing? Pulling me closer, that's what. There's an imprint of my hand on his cheek and he's pulling me in for a hug. He's rocking me and it's fucking working. I actually feel a bit more calm. Yeah. Yeah that's it. I'm leaning on his chest like he's my grandmother but I don't care, this is Frankie we're talking about, he's not going to push me away. The tears keep falling and I just noticed I can hear myself screaming.

You know what my best friend does to shut me up? He whispers:

"It's okay, Gee. You're not in this alone."

I want to kiss him, but instead I smirk. I can feel myself coming back to life. So what do I say? Well, isn't it obvious?

"Frankie, put a dollar in the Lyric jar."

He smiles at me and pulls me closer. I don't know how long it takes of us sitting here but slowly I can feel myself fade to black.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please let me know with a review. **

**Bonus Question 1: What My Chemical Romance song is the title of this fic from?**

**Bonus Question 2: What My Chemical Romance song is the title of this chapter from?**

**Bonus Question 3: Every lyric directly quoted so far has been from the same album. Which album is that?**

**_Don't know what the Bonus Question's are_? No worries! I'll tell you! I have started adding Bonus Questions to the end of each chapter of my fic's (starting with this one) if you can be first to answer all three correctly, you get a fic containing the subject matter of your choice dedicated to you. Fun right? Cool, so let the games begin!**

**I love all my readers!**

**-Beloved**


	2. We Spark And Fade

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people, that is slavery, which is not a practice I support… now if owning posters of someone counts…. Hehe… that's a WHOLE different story.**

**A/N: So this is the next chappie. You losers haven't reviewed, but I'm posting it anyway because I'm not an entirely cruel soul.**

**Enjoy!**

Frank's POV

He passed out in my arms, but that wasn't the first time he'd done it. A few seconds later, I found myself being splashed with ice water, so apparently I fell asleep too. Now I'm sitting here waiting for Gerard to get out of the bathroom we're all sharing so that I can have my fair turn at drying off and showering before the show.

"Hurry up!"

I can feel his smirk through the door.

"Everyone keeps telling me I smell like shit! Apparently I need to wash more thoroughly, which takes more time. So just stuff a sock in it, and find something else to do already!"

Is it strange that even when he's being a complete pest the only thing I can feel for him is love? Yes. That's very strange. Oh well, there's nothing wrong with strange. There _is _something wrong with taking an hour in the shower though. Especially when you know that there are people waiting to get in behind you. Hey, I have an idea.

"Oi! Mikey!" I call, it takes him a while to answer, which is no surprise considering his sense of hearing is nearly as bad as his eyesight.

"What?" He calls back.

"How did you used to get Gerard out of the shower when you were kids?"

Mikey appeared next to me.

"What did you say?"

"When you and Gerard were kids, how did you get him out of the shower?"

"Sorry mate. We had our own bathrooms. I'd suggest you crack the door open though, he can't stand the cold so if you let all the steam out, he'll probably get out."

"I can hear you bastards!"

Mikey and I laugh at Gee's outburst. Then I let out a sigh of relief as I hear the shower turning off. Gerard steps out a moment later with a towel hanging loosely around his waist, he smiles at me and immediately all annoyance I might have been feeling a moment ago disappears and I smile back.

"I see you've been inspired to give everyone fair shower time." Mikey says before going on with whatever he was doing before I disturbed him.

"Thanks." I mumble to Gerard. For some reason I feel a little awkward being near him right now. What's that about?

"No problem." He starts walking away. "Oh, and Frankie,"

"Yes?" I reply, trying not to delight too much from hearing the sexy way my nickname rolls off of his tongue.

"Next time I'm in the shower for that long, you should assume I'm masturbating and get as far away as possible."

I stare at him in awe for a second before realizing that the mention of masturbation isn't even the oddest thing about that statement.

"Why would I run from you just because you're having some happy time in the shower?"

He grins at me mischievously and I think I'm starting to see where this is going.

"If you don't run, I might just make you come help me out."

Tch. As if he would even have to… WHOA! Since when do I consider having sex with Gerard Way? I soooooooooooooooooo did not just think that he wouldn't even have to force me? Is it true, would I really just submit to him so willingly? Yes. Yes it is. Hmm… that's interesting.. I wonder when that happened.

I look up and he's staring at me with this amused look on his face as if he can tell exactly what I'm thinking. Then within the wink of an eye (literaly, he winked.) he was gone.

I think it's best to just brush this off for the moment and take my shower. We have a huge show in about an hour and we're hardly even set up yet.

Gerard's POV

"Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to leave and then, we'll meet again when both our cars collide!" Awww… look at Frankie over there with Bella… God he's sexy. I wonder if he knows how hot it is when he plays like that. Bella's a lucky ass guitar. I wish I could be all snugly pressed up against his package while he strokes- okay c'mon now mind. We're not gonna think about fucking Frankie, remember?

This morning was a slip up. I couldn't help it though, even through the door talking to him while I was naked got me a little more excited than I think I'll openly admit to myself. I think my little comment freaked him out too. He didn't seem to be listening as intently to my nervous babble before we got on stage. Oh God, what's he doing now? It looks like he's almost slowing down, or like he's gonna stop playing. Maybe someone's forgetting their part and he's waiting for them to catch up… wait… isn't there something that _I'm _supposed to be doing right now? RIGHT!

"What's the worst thing I can say? Things are better if I stay! So long, and goodnight! So long, and goodnight! And if you carry on this way! Things are better if I stay! So long and goodnight! So loonng and good night!"

I let Frankie calmly bring me down off that musical high that I seem to get so wound up in, then I say my usual thank you's and what not's to the crowd and we retreat to back stage to momentarily socialize with the people who actually managed to score back-stage passes.

"Oh my gawwwd! Geee! You are totally my hero! I love you soooooooooooo much!" A random fan girl glomps me. I can't help but chuckle a little, even though it bugs me a little that all the fans call me Gee. I kind of liked that Frankie was the only one calling me that for a while, but he slipped and called me Gee during an interview once, and next thing you know, all the fans come up to me screaming Gee and telling me my own life story, as if I haven't been living it. Oh well. I wouldn't be anywhere without the fans, so gotta love em, right?

Frankie comes up behind me and whispers in my ear:

"C'mon, Gee. Le't get out of here." I try extra hard not to grin like a fool, but here it is anyway. Broad and beautiful, an ear to ear smile just for Frankie. Oh well, shit happens, you know? So what if I'm smiling at him, it's not like the fans don't love to see me smile.

"Awwwww! Guy's look! That was a total Frerard moment! Did anyone get it on video?"

I look at Frankie and raise an eyebrow, wondering what the fuck a frerard is. He shrugs, so I decide to just ask the source.

"Excuse me, yeah you the little honey with the green T-shirt."

She looks at me like she's looking at a God… hmmm… I hope she knows that I'm really not that cool… oh well.

"What's a frerard?" I ask her. My only response is the hugest blush I've ever seen in my life. Hmm.. That's interesting.. What could it mean.. hmmmmmmmmm… frerard.. Frerard… frerard…

"Oh! I get it!" Frankie's looking at me funny and I can't help it when I burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter, because he clearly does _not _get it.

Frank's POV

So I'm sitting here looking at Gee like he's fucking crazy because the fan girls are making words up and he's acting like he actually understands them. Then he winks at me, and I can tell that he's up to something. I figure it's nothing too serious, maybe we're gonna play a little prank on the fans or something. Then he starts coming closer to me with this sultry look in his eyes and I start to really wonder what the hell is going on.

"Well ladies, how's _this _for a Frerard moment?" He askes, then his lips are on mine. He has really soft lips, it feels so right kissing him that I don't even start to question what's going on. I feel this ripple of shock go through his body. I can't tell if it's because he didn't think I'd be up for this, or because he's experiencing the same sensation I am of not knowing that a simple kiss could be this good.

He's starting to get really into it, and I don't hesitate when I feel his tongue pressing against my lips, pleading for entry. I tease him for a moment, and act like I don't want his tongue in my mouth. The result is him pushing me up against the wall his tongue comes at me again, this time harder and I gladly open myself for him.

It's then that we both realize at the same time that there are about thirty crazy fan girls watching this whole encounter and we quickly yet passionately manage to pull away. We're both panting and Gerard winks an eye seductively at the girls. OH! I think I just figured out what Frerard is! It's like Frank and Gerard put together... Huh… clever.

"Sorry girls, not that I wouldn't love to stay and chat, but as you can see, Frankie and I have some business to handle. I trust you won't mind if we roll on out of this shit-hole, huh?" The girls nod enthusiastically at Gerards words, and he pulls me away quickly.

"Poor souls…" He says as we walk towards the car that will ultimately take us to the bus.

"Every single one of them is gonna go home and take out their favourite purple vibrator and get the party started tonight!" I laugh at his obscene statement. We aren't really that hot together are we?

Now that we have reached the car I start to notice how fucking exhausted I am. I can't go to sleep though. If I go to sleep, who will make sure that Gee doesn't get up in the middle of the night and do something stupid?

"Your eyes look heavy Frankie, you can go to bed you know, I'm not going anywhere." I eye him suspiciously, even though it _is _kind of cool that he totally just read my mind.

"We're here anyway." I reply. And I'm right. The ride to the bus is short, the guys will probably go out for a couple drinks then walk back. I just want to collapse but I don't trust Gerards evil inner self enough for that.

"Hey Frankie, how about you sleep on my bunk with me, and I'll sleep on the wall side. That way you'll wake up if I leave or anything, okay?"

"I'm not trying to be your body guard or anything, Gee… it's just that-"

"It's fine, really. It'll help both of us. C'mon you're just stressing me out slumping around like a dead log." I'm so tired I don't even comment on the obvious error in that statement.

"Sure. Fine." I guess this will work. I'm sure Gee's cunning enough to sneak over me while I'm asleep if getting his fix is that important, but I decide to trust him tonight anyway.

Gerard's POV

Things worked out that night with Frankie. I didn't sneak out or get myself into any interaction with any of my multiple 'bad habits'. I didn't go back to the dark side that whole week, or the week after that. It was the third week that things changed again. Withdrawal's a bitch, and the people going through it tend to be even bitchier.

**A/N: Soooooo that's the second chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews so far :'( But that's okay, cus I fucking love it so I don't care if you do or not! I love reviews, but writing is more important, and guess what bitches? Reviews or no reviews,**

**I WILL CARRY ON!**

**I love the readers anyways!**

**-Beloved**


	3. It Just Aint Living

**A/N: So here goes the absolute shortest most terrible chapter so far xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Gerard's POV**

Gosh it's fucking cold in here… I think. Actually it might be hot. I should just turn on the heat and the AC and see which one does more… Nah, that'll probably upset someone. I've been trying to sleep for like three fucking hours, but let's just say that's not going so well. Maybe I should make some coffee. Yeah that's a good idea, so I get out of bed and go to the kitchen, and guess what? That's right. We're out of fucking coffee. Not good. Not good. Not good. Need coffee… Need… something.

I guess they probably won't notice if I drive the bus away, right? They shouldn't, they're sleeping… yeah… I'll just slip the key out from under Ray's pillow, and drive the bus to a shop where I can get some coffee. Where's the nearest Starbucks? Hmmm… no clue… I guess I should just drive around till I find one, they're everywhere so I should pass one eventually.

Okay, so now I'm heading towards Ray's pillow to get the key, and lemmie tell ya, this part is easier said than done. Cus guess who sleeps with their hair out? Ray Toro, that's who, I can't even see where the god damn pillow _is, _so there goes that plan.

I guess I could just wake up Frank. That won't get me coffee or help me sleep, but it seems like a good idea…

He's right across from Ray, so that doesn't require much movement.

"Psst, Frankie!" I whisper yell. He turns over.

"Frankie?" I say at a slightly higher volume.

"Not _now _mum…" He mumbles to himself. I can't help but chuckle a little under my breath, cus that was just plain adorable.

**Frank's POV**

Am I waking up? I feel like I'm waking up, this dream is making less and less sense. First it was an average nightmare about coming out on stage naked, then next thing I know my mother's poking me with a walking stick and Gerard's laughing at me. Yeah, I'd say that I'm definitely waking up.

"Frankie, C'mon, wakie wakie." Why is Gee waking me up? When is he _ever _up before me?

That question get's quickly resolved when I open my eyes and they automatically direct themselves to the digital clock on Bob's bunk that clearly reads 2:47 AM. I almost curse Gerard out but he's giving me this precious little smile and he looks like he hasn't even been to sleep yet, so I can't really be all too upset at him.

"What's wrong, Gee?" I ask groggily.

"Nothin' can't sleep."

"You want to try sleeping with me?" I ask, already scooting over because for some reason, I really want him to.

"Nah, that'll make me too hot… but then again, it might warm me up some…"

"Wait, are you hot or cold?"

"Both… sort of… It's kind of hard to ex-" Then he freezes and runs towards the bathroom. I can hear the distinct sound of gagging and the plopping of vomit in the toilet, and then it clicks to me. Gerard's going through withdrawal. He's been doing so well, and it's finally starting to pay off in the worst of ways.

When he comes back it's easier to see. He's visibly shivering and somehow sweating at the same time. His already pale skin has taken on sort of a greenish tinge, and as I look even closer he appears to have lost some weight.

"Poor baby," I murmur to myself before I know what's really coming out of my mouth. Apparently he heard me because he grins cheesily in reply.

"S'nothin Frankie. Probably just the stomach flu."

"I think it might be… something else…"

He cocks his head adorably and makes his cute little confused face, so he clearly hasn't realized yet what's wrong with him.

"Gerard, I think you might be suffering from the symptoms of withdrawal."

"Oh… Well that's not a twenty-four hour thing is it?"

"…No."

His face falls. Oh well, someone had to tell him, right? It wouldn't be fair to just sit back and watch his misery.

"Well… I should be okay… I mean… I've got you… Right, Frankie?" I smile at him.

"You've always got me."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go on to sleep now, I'm starting to feel a little bit tired."

"Goodnight, Gee."

"G'night Frankie."

**A/N: I took the time and energy to write this, it would be greatly appreciated if you would take significantly less time and energy and review it. Thank You.**

**Love and Best Wishes,**

**-Beloved**


	4. Process The Progress

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but to my credit, I DID officially announce on my profile that this fic was on hold until I finished some of my others. Anyways, I went to see My Chem. this summer. It was orgasmic. Then I got home, and figured I'd work on this chapter a bit, and now it's FINALLY finished- even though it's disgustingly short... **

**Gerard's POV**

"Gee... Gee... C'mon, you gotta wake up now."

I peel my eyes open to see who's talking to me, and it's Frankie, no surprise. I'm not ready to get up yet though, so I turn over to face the wall and put my pillow over my head. Didn't block out a damn thing, I could still hear him chuckle.

"Don't be like this, what's My Chemical Romance without Gerard Way? You need to get up or we're gonna to miss our own concert, I already let you sleep through the whole day, please get up now."

"You do the main vocals while you play, and let Bob sing your part... I'm going back to sleep. My head hurts." It wasn't a lie, my head hurts like fuck. It's not even a _headache_ kind of headache, it feels like I'm getting repeatedly stabbed right in my temples.

"Bob can't _sing_!" Frank exclaims in humored disgust.

"Stop talking about me! Is he awake yet?" I hear the familiar voice of the blonde drummer calling out.

"Barely, did you find any coffee?"

"Nah, we're out."

I can hear Mikey storming into the bunk room, it's kind of ironic, I didn't notice until this very moment that I know my brothers footsteps, _especially _when they feel like they're pounding into my head.

"Move over, Frank. You're not going to get him out of bed if you keep pussy-footing around the actual task... Gerard Arthur Way you get _out _of that bunk RIGHT NOW!"

I groan, Mikey's no fun when he's like this... I much prefer him when he's being daft and adorable... as long as he's not sticking forks into the toaster...

"My head hurts!" I whine at him.

"If you were alright going on stage high, then you're sure as fuck going to get on stage while you suffer the consequences." He barks out angrily.

"But-"

"No buts! Your choices are your choices and the fans don't deserve to suffer for that. If you are not showered, dressed, and in the car in twenty-five minutes... I'm... I'm... I'm _grounding_ you!"

_That _got my attention, I sat up to argue.

"You can't fucking _ground _me! You're my kid brother!"

"Yes I can!" He insists.

"_How_?"

He didn't answer though, he was already storming out of the room by the time the word had left my mouth. I met Frank's eyes dead on, and for some reason this whole situation suddenly became quite funny, and we burst simultaneously into a huge fit of laughter.

"Stop fooling around!" Mikey yells back at us.

"Sorry, Mom!" Frankie replied grinning as I got up and stretched, not failing to notice the way Frankie glances down at my tummy when my shirt rides up. Ugh... Standing just makes the headache worse...

**Frank's POV**

"I'm dying." Gerard says to me somewhat casually as he finishes stretching. I look at him and frown.

"Do you want some aspirin?" I ask, hoping that he'll say no... I'm secretly worried that he'll get back on pain killers too...

"No, of course not." He replies, looking at me like I'm crazy... good, so he realizes that he can't take more drugs to deal with withdrawal from drugs. The guy's smarter than I give him credit for.

"I don't know how to help you, Gee. Let me know if you need anything, kay?"

He nods cutely, and rubs at his eyes, taking deep breaths then massaging his temples.

"Coffee." He requests simply. I agree and go to the kitchenette to make some. When I walk in, I notice that all conversation has apparently ended due to my entering. I frown and roll my eyes.

"Real smooth, guys. I've never been the surprise party type though."

Bob looks hesitantly over to Ray, and the wild haired man gives a slow nod.

"Frank, we think we need to call off the tour so Gerard can get back to Jersey and go to rehab."

I gasped, not expecting them to be keeping such a huge decision from me. "What? But he's doing so well! He's gotten himself completely clean in just seventeen days, why would you-"

"That's the point, man. This is happening too fast. Who's to say that he's really done with that lifestyle? It's great that you trust him so much, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I don't wanna see him falling down that hole again." The blonde interjected, somewhat aggressively. Ray was the next to speak

"We care about him just as much as you do, Frank. This isn't with the intention of hurting him-"

"But it'll crush him! How's he supposed to stay clean if he's not keeping himself busy doing the only things he's really passionate about? Gee loves touring. _This- _what we're doing tonight, what we're doing tomorrow, these shows are what he lives for. Right now they're _all _he has to live for. This band, and the music we make."

"I agree with Frank." Mikey commented.

I mustered a small smile for him and walked over to the coffee maker, to get some liquid heaven started in the pot for Gerard. Ray frowned.

"So, it's two against two then."

"No, I'm siding with Frankie and Mikey. Three to two. I'm staying. That's the end of that." Gerard said, he was leaning against the doorway, having apparently heard everything.

It got awkwardly silent then, and the only thing that anyone could hear for a while was the light flick of a lighter as Gee lit a cigarette and the dripping of the coffee maker. Alas, the quiet was broken by Gerard.

"You guys pulled me out to bed to stand around in the kitchen? I thought we had a fucking show. C'mon." He said, splashing some water on his face from the sink and sitting down to start pulling on his shoes.

One by one we all sort of nodded and did the same, not wanting to upset him. I know he hates feeling sheltered like this, and he never wants to be a burden or let people take care of him... but... I love him so much.

Wait... Did I really just let myself think that?

**A/N: Well, review please! **

**I love you!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
